


what a wonderful kind of day

by qingting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingting/pseuds/qingting
Summary: “We shouldn’t call you Mad Dog,” Yahaba says, smiling like he’s pleased with himself. “We should call you Dog Whisperer.”“We should call you Idiot,” Kyoutani snaps, “since you can’t seem to take the hint.”Yahaba finds Kyoutani talking to a dog.





	what a wonderful kind of day

**Author's Note:**

> part one of my hq vday gift for [Joh](http://pawzkat.tumblr.com/)! sorry for cutting it so close, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (IM SO SORRY I STARTED THINKING OF THE ARTHUR THEME SONG WHEN I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A TITLE AND THIS HAPPENED)

“It’s not what you think it is,” Kyoutani rushes to say when Yahaba finds him crouched down somewhere behind the main building, one hand buried into a dog’s fur and the other one scratching behind his ears, whispering little endearments.

Yahaba drops his jaw, snaps it shut (hopefully sparing Kyoutani from whatever rant he was about to go on), and opens it again. “It’s totally what I think it is.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Leave.”

“Your power is talking to animals,” Yahaba whispers, almost reverent. It’s incredible how shocked he is by something little like what Kyoutani can do that most people can’t. “That’s amazing.”

“And your power is being super annoying,” Kyoutani bites back. “Can you leave already?”

“We shouldn’t call you Mad Dog,” Yahaba says, smiling like he’s pleased with himself. “We should call you Dog Whisperer.”

“We should call you Idiot,” Kyoutani snaps, “since you can’t seem to take the hint.”

Yahaba ignores him. “What’s he saying?” he asks, gesturing at the shiba inu now running circles around Kyoutani.

He and Shiromaru had just been having a quite scintillating conversation about the color of the sky and what squirrels like to do in their free time, but he’s not about to tell Yahaba that. “He’s saying you’re really irritating and he wants you to leave.”

“Don’t be like that,” Yahaba chides him softly, crouching down to rub Shiromaru’s fur. Shiromaru, the traitor, responds joyfully to Yahaba’s pets, burrowing his nose into Yahaba’s hand. “See, he likes me too.”

Kyoutani’s not thrilled with these recent developments, but he supposes this is better than Yahaba yelling at him for skipping practice. Which he wasn’t planning on doing, he just got distracted. And now…

“Good boy,” Yahaba coos, shaking hands with Shiromaru. “Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!”

He takes it back. As scary as Yahaba is when he’s mad, completely enamored Yahaba is downright terrifying.

“Shiromaru, tell Yahaba he needs to go.”

 _I like pats!!!_ Shiromaru yips.

“No, Shiromaru, that’s not what you were supposed to say.”

“I never knew you were such a softie,” Yahaba teases him, like he wasn’t just babying the dog two seconds ago. “It doesn’t fit your image at all.”

“Yeah, well, being stupid doesn’t fit your image either, but I guess we can’t judge books by their covers,” Kyoutani retorts.

Yahaba pouts, but he’s obviously having the time of his life. “Shiromaru,” he whines, “tell Kyoutani he’s being mean.”

 _Kentarou’s friend is nice!!!!_ says Shiromaru. _Just like Kentarou!!!_

“Kentarou’s friend is not nice,” Kyoutani says sternly. “Don’t like him; he’s rude and passive-aggressive.”

“First you’re talking to animals, now you’re calling me your friend?” Yahaba asks, mirth lacing the edges of his voice. “Wish I had a camera to record this, but telling Oikawa-san should suffice, right?”

Yahaba stands up. Kyoutani shoots up after him. “What,” he says.

Yahaba grins.

He’s already jogging away when Kyoutani looks at Shiromaru, pauses, then sprints after Yahaba. “Don’t you dare,” he yells.

“I wonder what Iwaizumi-san would think,” Yahaba wonders out loud, cackling like the witch he is. “Maybe he’d see you in a different light.”

Kyoutani tackles Yahaba to the ground, wincing when his elbow digs into the concrete. Yahaba lets out a rush of air into Kyoutani’s face, back slamming into the ground with a painful noise.

Kyoutani doesn’t have time to feel bad. “You tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”

“Sure, Mad Dog-chan,” Yahaba says, still smiling like an idiot. “Or should I say Dog Whisperer-chan?

“Shut up,” he moans.

“Our next year’s ace, Dog Whisperer-chan!” Yahaba announces as grandly as he can with a whopping seventy kilos sitting on top of him. “He rules the court; the opposing teams tremble before him!”

“Seriously, can you shut up?”

“Or what,” Yahaba says cheekily. “You’ll make me?”

“Yeah,” says Kyoutani, pulling one hand back into a fist.

“Whoa there, that’s a little far,” Yahaba says, wrapping his own hand around Kyoutani’s fist like he knows Kyoutani hasn’t ever actually punched anyone. “Shiromaru, come tell Kentarou to let me up!”

There’s a little tug in Kyoutani’s stomach and it kind of feels like a worm is squirming up his throat when Yahaba throws around his given name like it’s no big deal. He’d like to call it disgust but he’s a little too self-aware to misname it like that, so it remains as the weird feeling.

But Yahaba keeps smiling and the weird feeling evolves into warmth spreading out from his chest and into his fingers, and he can’t seem to stop it no matter how hard he tries.

“Are you getting sick?” Yahaba asks him. “You look sort of red.”

“No,” he chokes out. Which is funny, because he’s not the one with the giant weight on top of him.

He jolts back into reality and rolls off of Yahaba, letting his body fall into the soft dirt next to him. Shiromaru trots up to him and licks his face. “Hi, Shiromaru,” he murmurs, petting the plush fur on the top of his head.

Shiromaru yips softly. _What’s Kentarou’s friend called???_

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani tells him.

“What?” asks Yahaba.

“No, he wants to know what your name is.” Kyoutani picks up Shiromaru and sets him down in Yahaba’s lap. “His name is Yahaba.”

 _What’s he called???_ Shiromaru asks, tail wagging.

“I just told you,” says Kyoutani. “Yahaba.”

 _Noooooo,_ whines Shiromaru. _What’s he called???_

“Shigeru?” tries Yahaba.

Shiromaru leaps out of Yahaba’s lap and runs circles around him, yapping _Shigeru! Shigeru! Shigeru!_ over and over again. “Calm down,” Kyoutani says, reaching for Shiromaru and putting him back in Yahaba’s lap. “Shigeru isn’t going anywhere.”

Yahaba makes a little squeak. Kyoutani pulls his eyes away from Shiromaru to look at him, and now Yahaba’s the one with the red face. “You sure you’re not the one who’s sick? You look kind of feverish.”

“I’m not sick,” Yahaba says, in that tone of voice he uses when he talks to the girls who come to watch their practice matches. But Yahaba is a liar who covers up what he’s feeling, so Kyoutani places the back of his hand on Yahaba’s forehead.

He’s not warm like he’s got a fever, but still… warm. The only time Kyoutani’s ever seen him red in the face was during the match against Karasuno when he was flushed with anger, but this is different. His body is completely immobile under Kyoutani’s touch.

“You’re sick,” Kyoutani decides.

“Am not!”

He looks so offended that Kyoutani can’t help but laugh. Yahaba’s body comes back to life, pulling Kyoutani’s hand off his forehead and sticking it in Shiromaru’s fur instead. He’s laughing too, so hard that he hasn’t let go of Kyoutani’s hand just yet.

The weird feeling is back, swirling around in Kyoutani’s stomach like a flask of warm wine, but it’s somehow nicer this time. He feels like he’s just gotten off the most intense roller coaster ever and now he’s struggling to find his legs again. Adrenaline flowing through his veins, although maybe not that intense.

Yahaba smiles a smile Kyoutani hasn’t seen before, a real toothy one with his cheeks pushed out as far as they can go, and says, “I’m not sick.”

“I still don’t believe you,” says Kyoutani, but he’s smiling before he can stop it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@yaoyoroses](https://yaoyoroses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
